


Shotgun Heart

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Heartache, M/M, Secrets, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: There was a choice Ryoken had to make and Spectre was on the line.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It seethed in him. 

It made hatred turn and burn in his soul when he found that damn Earth Ignis in Spectre’s disk. The little orange thing had popped out suddenly while Spectre had brought in his dinner while he worked on finding where the light ignis had hidden everyone away. 

That’s why when Spectre had walked in with dinner he had a sense of relaxation seeing his lover until Spectre has asked how he was and before he could answer Earth came out to say that he was enjoying the duel disk. 

The tray that Spectre had been holding fell landing with a crash of glass and the food made a mess on the floor. Shock turned to fear as Spectre looked at Ryoken trembling as he tried to gasp out an apology. 

For a second it took Ryoken off guard until Spectre’s eyes shined with tears as he felt the room holding the ignis close to his chest. Running after the blond Ryoken almost stumbled up the stairs. 

“Spectre?!” Ryoken yelled out in shock as hid mind quickly put together that his lover knew the ignis there, the only reason being he had been hiding him from ryoken. “Spectre!” 

Instead of answering Spectre stumbled before the top step. He yelped as the pain burned but he kept going until he was inside the hall bathroom. The door slammed shut and the lock switching turned just as Ryoken grabbed it form the outside jiggling it hard. 

“Spectre!” Hitting more than knocking Ryoken gritted his teeth. He took a moment closing his eyes growling. “Open the door. Now.”

There was silence on the other end of the door. A moment passed before Ryoken banged n the door again demanding that Spectre open the door and explain himself. On the other side, Spectre was up against the doo to keep it from breaking and was holding a hand over his mouth to keep from letting out any sounds. 

“Spectre! Now!” Ryoken yelled. After a moment he had to take in some deep breathes to calm down. He managed to count to a full minute. Turning around he leaned his back against the door sliding down until he was sitting up against the door. “How long.” 

For an unknown beat of time nothing happened. 

“...Since he escaped Go…” Spectre voice wavered. “...I designed a path so he could find me…” 

Another long pause. “We talked about this. About the Ignis-” 

“My ignis,” 

“...We talked about what would happen and you agreed to it.” 

“I think I made a mistake. I don’t want to get rid of him anymore,”

“You can’t take it back,” Ryoken glared glancing back at the door. “We have to get rid of them. All of them,” 

“Ryoken-Sama… please…” The tightness in Spectre’s throat was clear that he was crying. “Please, let me keep him…”

“My answer is no.” Ryoken stood up and put his hand on the door. “I’m going for a drive. When I come back, we’re getting rid of it.”

\--

Yusaku looked at his phone as he got an alert. He frowned for a second seeing how it was from. It could have been a trap, but still, there was something about the way it had been said. 

Heading out into the night Yusaku headed towards the park. After walking the good thirty minutes he came across who had sent him the text. Spectre was sitting there at a bench, a suitcase packed and in his hands was his duel disk and as Yusaku squinted he saw something orange looking up at the blonde. 

“Earth?” Yusaku whispered. “He escaped.” 

“Earth....!” Ai cried popping out as they made their way over. He had tears in his eyes as he leaned over to huge the range ignis. “You’re alive!” 

“Ai,” Earth patted the other’s head. “It’s good to see you,”

“Spectre,” Yusaku looked at him. “Are you alright?” 

“Not really I need to find a place to stay for a while,” Spectre looked away from him and tried to keep from letting the other see his puffy red eyes and he felt very worn out. “I had a..disagreement with Ryoken-Sama,”

“He wants to destroy me and Spectre and I have left,” Earth added, being way more helpful. “And we don’t know where to go because Ryoken knows how to track us,”

“That’s why you called me,” Sitting down next to Spectre he took out his phone starting to work on a program. “Give me your disk card.”

Handing it over Spectre put his hand on his head. After listening for Ryoken’s car to leave he wasted no time packing up his suitcase, running ut of the house. He ran but by the time he got to the bottom of the mountain not only was his chest burning, throat dry but the realization he had betrayed Ryoken. 

It set a cold sicking stone in his stomach. Head throbbing and heart twisting a he could feel it breaking. A part of him thought to go back. Beg for forgiveness, but if he did that? Earth would die. Instead of going back, Spectre kept walking. He was thinking of somewhere to go when it hit him that Ryoken could just track them down. 

So, in a panic, he contacted the one person who managed to stay off, away and hidden from the sight o Hanoi. Honestly had hadn’t thought that Yusaku would show up after everything, still, he couldn’t help the relief that eased the rising anxiety in his chest. 

After a long half-hour of them sitting there, Yusaku tapping away at his phone he handed the card back. 

“Put that in your disk. Ryoken won’t be able to track you,” Yusaku stood up looking him over. “Where are you going?” 

“Um, I don’t know yet. A hotel, maybe,” Spectre stood up licking his lips, his throat was dry and he just wanted to lay down sleep. “Thank you… Yusaku. You really have no idea how much I appreciate this,”

Standing back Yusaku watched as Spectre started to leave. Walking after him he put his hand on Spectre’s shoulder. “Come home with me. It’ll be safer than and Ryoken won’t know where to find me,”

“I can’t ask you to do that for us,” 

Us? 

Yusaku smiled a bit, “It’s fine. Come on,” 

There pause as Spectre thought about it. He was tired, his lungs hurt, his heart was breaking, still, this was going to add to things he had done to betray his Master. In the end, he was too fearful to go anywhere he could be found. 

“I think we should go with them,” Earth spoke up. 

“Very well,” Nodding Spectre turned to follow Yusaku. “Do you happen to have some water?” 

“No, but I have water bottles at home,” Yusaku looked him over. “You two got into a fight?” 

“...I’m thirsty,” 

Nodding, Yusaku left it alone. If Spectre didn’t want to go into everything that happened, he still had the gist of it. The walked five minutes, stopping at a convince store to buy a bottle of water. 

By the time they got to the rundown apartment, Yusaku waited for some kind of remark or snark at his living conditions, when he was shocked that Spectre said nothing. He did look around, yet nothing in his eyes and face revealed anything. 

“So, if you’re tired, you can sleep, but I only have one bed,” With a hum, Yusaku realized h hadn’t thought thing one all the way through. “Or if you… Oh.” 

Spectre had taken off his shoes and laid on the far side of the bed facing the window. He had his duel disk held close to his chest as the shock of the evening slowly settled int his mind. He didn’t move when he felt the bed dip and could feel the warmth of Yusaku’s back. 

There was silence in the room until slowly both of them fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spectre woke up he felt disgusting. Sitting up he held his stomach as it twisted tightly. Blinking he picked up his phone seeing a ton of missed calls. He had put it on silent and from what he can tell his Master tried to track him using it too. 

Opening it he frowned seeing something attacked onto the data and glanced over at Yusaku who was now on his back asleep. The other must-have put a block on his phone at some point because the next stream was text messages from Ryoken asking where he was, to come back now and that he better answer the phone. 

Putting his phone on silent Spectre slowly slid off the bed. He laid his suitcase down slowly on the floor. Opening it he pulled out his charger. Once he found an outlet he plugged it in before looking at his clothes. He had all but stuffed them in as fast as he could. Rubbing the back of his neck he took them all out so he could fold them. 

Sensing that someone was awake, mostly because Yusaku always slept better around someone, green eyes opened as turned onto his side sleep-filled watching Spectre fold his clothes. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Horrible.” Spectre sighed. He sat back with the shirt in his hand unfolded. “I’ve done a very horrible thing against Ryoken-sama and can’t take it back.”

“You wanted to save Earth right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you regret?” 

“No.” 

Relife was settled in Yusaku with the honest answer. He slid off the bed to sit next to the suitcase. 

“You want to take a shower?” 

“Yes. Let me just get my stuff and I’ll fold the rest later.” Looking at his clothes he sighed. “Do you have an extra towel?” 

“Yeah, I got a couple,” Standing up Yusaku headed up the stairs, down the hall to the bathroom. He opened, glad he had washed them last night, took the two he had before going back downstairs and paused. “Spectre, what are you doing?” 

“Taking off my topcoat,” Spectre folded up the jacket, he would have to wash it and get the wrinkles out later. It was not meant to be slept in after all. “Thank you. I’ll go shower and be back soon- why are you this close to me?”

Unknowest to Yuseku he had gotten closer to see what the hell was on Spectre’s neck. For a long moment he thought it was some kind of necklace but seeing it closer, the silver, blue and a diamond n it? He was pretty sure that was a collar and it had R. K. on it too. 

“Is that a collar?” 

“Yes.” Reaching up Spectre rubbed it as a pang of guilt intensified. He moved back thought because Yusaku tried to touch it. “Don’t be rude! This is mine.” 

“Is he hitting you?” 

“What?” 

“Is Ryoken hitting you?” 

“No! Why would you say that?!”

“You have a collar on!” 

“Yusaku!” Spectre snapped and gave him a hard glare. “Ryoken has never hit me. He made this for me-”

“He’s keeping you as a pet.” 

“No!” Spectre crossed his arms. “Alright, I think you clearly misunderstand what this means. Have you ever heard a Dom/Sub lifestyles?” 

“He’s abusing you!” 

“No! No, calm down, that is not what’s happening,” Putting his hands on Yusaku’s shoulders he looked him in the eyes getting close. “Look at me. Ryoken has never hit me. He has never kept me as a pet and he’s not abusing me.” 

Looking into the blue eyes Yusaku searched for anything that would tell him that Spectre was lying only to see that he wasn’t. Instead, he only found the confirmation that he was telling the truth.

“See? I’m not being abused.” Letting go Spectre took the towels. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Uh, follow me,” Yusakau paused again before heading up towards the bathroom. He was still confused. “I thought people who were, uh, in that? Isn’t it normally abusive?” 

“It’s common for people to think that. Most people believe that to be the case, however if a Dom is being abusive, harming their partner, wanting only for themselves, such as all taking, they’re just using that title as an excuse to just being a bastard.” 

“So… what is the real thing about?” 

“Do yu have a laptop?” 

“Yes.” 

“Here,” Spectre held out his hand. It took Yusaku a moment before he handed over his phone. Taking it Spectre typed in a few things before handing it back. “Look up those accounts on Youtube. They have knowledge about the actual lifestyle. I’m going to go shower,”

Taking his phone back Yusaku looked at them. He left Spectre alone so he could go reach this because it still seemed iffy to him. Once he was back downstairs he could see Ai and Earth having a conversation in Ignis Language. Whatever it was about them both seemed to be happy to see each other again.

Pulling up the videos Yusaku frowned a bit before pushing play. 

\--

Turning on the water Spectre waited for it to get hot. Letting it run he walked to the mirror frowning at the dark circles, puff eyes and his messy hair. Reaching up he messed with the lock on his collar taking it off. Making sure it was safe on the counter he looked back at the mirror feeling sad. Shaking his head he got undressed and looked around for something to put them in. Finding nothing he tossed them into the corner for now. 

Getting into the shower he sighed as the hot water rolled over his body. It relaxed him as he let it fall on his shoulders to get rid of some of the tensenesses. Looking around he found shampoo and conditioner, he washed up slowly because he needed to think. 

What was he going to do when he called Ryoken back? Or text him? No, texting might not be for the best, yet he didn’t want to hear how angry his Master was at him. It wasn’t like he didn’t hear the hatred for his ignis the night before. 

Running away had seemed like the best option. However was it a mistake? Was it enough to hope Ryoken would suddenly let him keep Earth? Yes. Sighing he ended up washing his hair before just letting the water roll over him until it started to run cold. 

Getting out he grabbed the towel and dried up before putting it around his waist so he could start drying up his hair and arms. Maybe he dried up slowly enough he could pretend like everything was perfectly fine. 

It lasted me a short while before Spectre realized he couldn’t hide away in a bathroom. Besides, it was too small, cold and he was starving. Putting on his collar back on followed by a simple button-up shirt, and a light blue vest over it. 

Leaving the bathroom with his dirty clothes wrapped up in the towels he looked around for the washer and dryer. When he couldn’t fin them he headed back downstairs setting them by the foot of the stairs. 

“I couldn’t find your laundry room.” 

“Oh, I don’t have one,” Yusaku looked up from where he was on his seventh video, he found it interested and very different from what he thought it was. He had no idea that Being a Dom was to better your Sub, and that they can have their own separate goals. Now he felt very curious about what else he didn’t know. Then again he never thought of dating anyone or even sex. Not with taking down Hanoi and saving the world twice. “I have a wash tube and an old side washing Scrub Board.” 

“....I’ll wash them later, then,” heading to his suitcase Spectre took out a brush before sitting on the bed. “Do you have anything to eat? I can make us something as a thank you for letting me stay the night.” 

“I just have a bunch of random stuff. I don’t think it’ll make a meal, though,” Yusaku looked back at the videos. “So, you two have a healthy relationship in this?”

“Yes,” 

“Hmm, well, if you want to look in the fridge if you want. It’ upstairs and n the right this time.” 

“What kind of apartment is this?”

“Honestly, I don’t’ know. I just picked it because it was really opened,” He waved around. 

“Well, alright, I’ll go see,” Getting up he went to find the kitchen. Once he was there he opened the fridge. Pulling out some eggs, soy sauce, he looked around finding some green onions. “Ah, these will do,” 

Pulling them out Spectre looked around until he found the rice. Happy with that he then moved around until he found some simple seasonings. Well, that would do. Etting everything on the small counter, Spectre looked until he found the pots and pans. Setting up the rice first he then set to chopping up the green onions. 

Setting that aside he spotted a bag. Opening it he found an orange and a kiwi in it. Taking them out he felt them to see how ripe they were. Seeing that they should be used right away he quickly cut the skin off the kiwi, sliced it thin and that cut the orange in half slicing off two thin slices before tossing them into the rice. 

Eating half of the orange that was left Spectre opened the small cabinet and looked inside fo anything. He found a couple of cans, one with. One had sardines in it. That would do. 

Putting the lid opened he tossed the fish into a bowl and patted them down with paper towels. Putting a pan on the stove, he turned it on high, added a little oil and tossed the fish in. Salt, Pepper, and grabbing the last of the Orange he took a fork to squeeze the juice out onto the fish as it sizzled loudly as it gave it a shake before lowering the fire so they wouldn’t burn and tossed them onto the other side. 

Grabbing a bowl he put three eggs in, soy sauce, a spoonful of the garlic from the jar he found in the fridge and just a tiny bit of the mixed spice powder Grabbing chopsticks he mixed quickly and then turned to another pan that he had to preheat and started to make the Tamagoyaki. 

Turning off the rice, and moving the fish off the front burning Spectre finished up with the last of the food. Grabbing two plates he mixed the rice and placed it on the plate, next to the fish and lastly the omelette. Picking them up he headed downstairs. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Spectre handed Yusaku his plate before sitting back on the bed since there was no damn table and used the side of Yusaku’s desk as one. “I didn’t see any drinks or tea,” 

“You… made this?” Yusaku had smelt something good, but this wasn’t what he expected. Honestly, apart of him had thought the other took off to but this? What kind of dark magic was this! “From the stuff I had in the kitchen?” 

“Yes, though you are low n supplies,” Taking a bite of his omelette Spectre hummed happily to relax a little. “Sorry, if you don’t like it,” 

Taking a bite of each thing Yusaku was stunned with the flavours. The rice was slightly sweet from the fruit and when he ate it with the fish, somehow it had gotten crispy, it had a savoury taste and the egg was so good. 

“This is so good,” Taking another bite Yusaku got up and went under his bed pulling out a box that had water, some juices and a couple of ramene. He took out a soda for him and offered Spectre to pick. “Thank you for the food.” 

“You’re welcome. It’s the lease I can do.” Picking out a water since he was still feeling dehydrated from running, crying, All in all he just needed to get back water in his body. “We’ll find somewhere to go today.” 

“Wait! Wait!” Ai waved. “Can’t they stay here? I haven’t seen Earth in forever and well, I miss the guy!” 

“I’m right here, Ai,” Earth said. “Though I do miss you too,”

“Can’t they stay, just one more night?! Pleeeeeease!” 

“Ai, shut up,” Yusaku said before looking at Spectre. “Why don’t you stay another night since you don’t look too well and besides Ryoken might be out looking for you. Anyways, you look like you need some rest.” 

“I just need to get my mind off things. I normally cook or clean.” 

“This is pretty fancy for my breakfast. What do you make besides this? And it’s a little odd mix, though. The rice is… sweet?” Yusaku took a bit of the rice. It tasted amazing but he never remembered having it with fruit in it. “What made you thinking about putting kiwi in here?” 

“It’s Chinese rice. Well, a very simple version of it,” 

“What made you think to make it Chinese?” 

“Because I’m half-Chinese and I like to make it,” 

“You are?” Yusaku was honestly surprised. He didn’t even notice the odd look that Spectre gave him. “I had no idea,” 

“Either case, I’ll do the dishes later,” Eating the last bite of food the blonde held out his hand for the plate. “I think I’ll go back to sleep,” 

“Here, I’ll take them. You rest and besides I gotta go to work,” Yusaku took the plate instead. Once he took the plates upstairs and when he came back he could see Spectre talking to Earth in whispers as Earth had his small ignis hand on Spectre’s thumb trying to comfort him. Going over he pulled out his bag. “I’ll be back in a while. Will you be alright on your own?” 

“Yes.” Laying back down Spectre sighed deeply. “I have no idea why I’m so tired,” 

“Well, rest and I’ll see you when I come back,” Yusaku picked up his duel disk and started to head towards the door. “See you around five.”

“Yusaku.” 

“Hm?” 

“...Thank you,”

\--

“And then he told me, thank you,” 

“Wow, you had an interesting night,” Kusanagi said as he flipped the hotdogs. He had been listening to Yuskau go over what happened when he had gotten a text from Spectre. “So, I’m curious. Why did you let him stay at your home?”

“He doesn't want Earth to die. I think he’s leaning more to neutral, but I don’t know. I just feel comfortable now that he’s not going to kill the ignis. Besides, I can tell he’s not going to give him up for Ryoken,” Picking up some take-out bags, Yusaku opened them and helped Kusanagi pack up the to-go orders. “Maybe if I talked to him, he’ll be on our side,” 

“Maybe, but now you gotta talk to him.” 

“I said I would,” 

“No, Yusaku,” Kusanagi whispered and looked over as a certain white-haired teen was heading their way. “I meant him.”

Looking up Yusaku paused seeing Ryoken heading over to the truck. He looked aggravated. Honestly, it was strange to see him without Spectre. Walking out the side of the truck Yusaku headed over to meet him near the very few tables. 

“You look mad,” Yusaku pointed out. 

“Aggravated.” Ryoken frowned. “Have you seen Spectre?” 

“No.” Yusaku lied easily. “Why?” 

“I need to talk to him and he’s gone off somewhere,” Scowling Ryoken looked at Yusaku before holding a tablet. “I was able to track him to the park and then he vanished.” 

Yusaku said nothing. He just blinked slowly. “And?” 

“The program that he used to drop off the radar is very familiar,” Ryoken stepped closer to Yusaku who didn’t move. “It matches your program.”   
“Alright, I helped him use the blocking, but at this moment? I have no idea what Spectre is doing,” Which was true. Maybe he was watching his phone or something at his apartment but Yusaku didn’t know. “What happened between you two? A fight?” 

Maybe if he could prob Ryoken into telling him- where was he going!? 

“Ryoken?” 

“I’m going to keep looking. If you see Spectre, tell him to call me.” Ryoken ignored them as he continued on his search. 

Well, that didn’t go the way he thought it would. Heading back to the food truck Yusaku was a bit disappointed he hadn’t been able to hold Ryoken’s attention long enough to see if maybe he could convince him to let the Ignis live. Instead, he had to go back to work until it was closing time. 

Heading home Yusaku stopped at a gas station to look over the candies they had there. He was craving something sweet. Looking over them slowly he finally picked up one, pausing before grabbing another one. 

Once he got home he opened the door only to see the lights were off. Flipping the switch on he frowned. He had locked the door. It was locked when left and locked when he came back. 

“Spectre?” Walking down the hall he paused at the kitchen seeing the dishes had been washed and there was a note. Picking it up he read it before opening the fridge to see food cooked and wrapped on a plate. “Food…”

Picking it up he warmed it up in the microwave. Once it was hot he headed down to his room and was surprised to see the suitcase still there. Earth was there too happy to see them. 

“Where’s Spectre?” 

“He went out this morning after you left and I haven’t see him since,” Earth said sadly. “I was left here just in case.” 

“In case what?” Ai asked. 

“I don’t know, but my origin was extremely sad.” Earth looked really down himself. 

“How did he get out,” 

“The window,” 

“The window opens?” Yusaku hadn’t once thought that huge thing could open. He walked over and looked around to find the tiniest lock and saw it was opened. He pushed the window open and it did give two feet before a metal pulled it to a stop stopped. Shockingly it was easy to pull closed again. “I guess that makes sense. The fire escape in right there,” 

“So, where would Spectre go?” Ai asked. “Do you think Ryoken found him?”

“I don’t know,” Pulling out his phone Yusaku messaged Spectre. He was about to put it down when there was a reply. “You two stay here, I’ll be back.” 

Climbing out onto the escape stairs, Yusaku headed up until he as at the top. He peeked over the edge and saw Spectre laying on a blanket just looking up at the stars. Going over he laid down next to him. 

“How long have you’ve been up here?” 

“All day,” Spectre turned his head sideways, his puffy eyes clearly told anyone he had been crying again. “Trying to think of what to say to Ryoken-Sama,”

“Did you think of anything?” 

“No.” Came the shaky voice before he went back to looking up at the sky. For a moment they just laid there in silence before Spectre sounded like he was both crying and laughing. “You need a damn washing machine, I was sweating in the bathtub trying to wash clothes and I felt like an idiot,”

“Did you wash all your clothes?” 

“No, I found your stupid pile of laundry and are you just buying clothes and not wearing them again?!” 

“No!” Yusaku's face reddened a little bit. He would often be worn out from duels and everything with Hanoi that he would stop by the secondhand shop, buy some cheap clothes so he could wear them and toss them into a pile (one he always swore he would wash and never did) and it just got bigger. “You washed all of them?” 

“It was gross, but no. there’s still a lot left to do, I’m soaking them,” Spectre sighed shaking his head. “I looked for some hotel nearby, but that would be too easy to find me. I wanted to take some time to get to know Earth, sort everything out in my head, but, it’s just-” 

The phone started to ring again. Both of them looked at it as Ryoken’s name popped up onto it. Spectre hesitated like he wanted to answer it, yet had no idea what to do. Reaching over Yusaku took the phone and held the end button down until it turned off. 

“You can stay with me until you figure it out,” Yusaku promised. “We might have to go shopping though and get you some things.” 

“Me?” Laughing again as a groan slipped through. “No, tomorrow we’re going to get actual food, stuff you need and something for that kitchen of yours.” 

“We can shop a little,” Yusaku laid back down as they watched the stars for a long while then it hit him. “Do you know how to make steam buns?”

“Yes, of course. All kinds.” 

“Maybe you should stay a week,” Yusaku said suddenly. 

“You want my food don’t you?” 

Yusaku smiled and Spectre smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleeping was a little harder that night. Yusaku couldn’t seem to get comfortable as he tossed and turned around on his side of his bed. Tonight he couldn’t find a comfortable way to lay. So, he kept moving around as his anxieties continued to climb. 

“Out.” 

“What?” Yusaku looked over his shoulder. 

“Outside. Go walking,” Spectre mumbled trying to sleep. “Walk around to clear up whatever is trying to bothering you, however, I’m tired from washing all your cheap clothes,”

“And crying all day?” 

“Yes,” Sighing Spectre started to doze off again. “Walking helps,” 

Sitting up Yusaku thought about it. “You used to walk a lot?” 

“Still do, just not as often as I’d like,” 

Now that was something Yusaku wanted to know about. He knew that both he and Takeru had bad memories and things that kept them awake. A few times they had been around each other when it snuck up on them leading into almost panic attacks. 

Maybe a walk would help him to sleep. Picking up his shoes he slipped them on, grabbed his keys. Just as Yusaku was about to head out he paused. Alright, it was fine. It was a little last at night, still fewer people out, yet…

\--

“Thank you for coming with me,” Yusaku said as he walked along, the cool air felt amazing. “It’s nice out.” 

“You dragged me out of my peaceful sleep to walk around with you in the middle of the night,” Blue eyes glared at him. “I’m not much of a night owl,” 

“No?” That was a surprise. “Well, what time do you normally go to sleep?” 

“Around nine,”

“Nine? Why?” 

“I’m up at six,” Spectre said simply as he yawned. “I get up, get ready for my day, make breakfast for Ryoken-Sama and I-”

“How come you call him that?” Yusaku asked suddenly. 

“What?” 

“You called him Ryoken-Sama. Why not just called him Ryoken?” It was blunt. “You two are dating, you don’t have to add Sama to it, you know,”

Looking over Spectre seemed to be thinking about it. There had been a time that he couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t used Sama at the end of his lover’s name or even thought about it. 

They walked along in with just the sound of the wind, the cool of the night as Yusaku watched him closely. He had thought that was a strange thing to call someone when they were dating. 

“I think I’m just used to it.” 

“Maybe try calling him just Ryoken?” 

With a huff, Spectre turned to him. “Are you ready to go back inside? I’m tired,” 

“Let’s walk a little more,” Yusaku said walking ahead. “Besides I have the housekey,”

“Ten more minutes, then I will sleep in a tree if I have too,” 

“Alright, let’s just around the building,” Yusaku said. They walked maybe two minutes before he asked. “You’d really sleep in a tree?” 

“If you annoy me enough I will,” 

Smiling a bit Yusaku walked around with Spectre until they got back to the apartment. They got in when there was an odd gust of cold wind. They looked at each other before heading into the main room where the bed was to see the window was opened a bit. 

“I thought you locked that,” 

“I did,” Going over Spectre looked at the lock seeing it had been broken due to the rust. “I think it’s because no one opened this window in ages. Do you have a towel that you don’t need or an extra shirt?”

“I have all the clothes you washed,” 

“Bring me something you don’t want. If we can get it to closed, we can fix it tomorrow,” 

Once Yusaku returned with the clothing he didn’t want they both ended up struggling to pull the window closed so it would stay in place. Finally, the managed to wedge in one shirt sealing the window shut. 

Both sitting down on the bed, the room now freezing. Sitting on the bed they grabbed the blankets both hurrying under them to warm up. It wasn’t enough since there was only one blanket so they had to curl up close trying to use body heat to warm up. 

The side of their heads touching. Yusaku knew that when cold air got into his apartment it stay cold for a while. It wasn’t like his place was ventilated well or that he never had time to try to fix it. The shirt thing though, that was familiar, something he had used in a long time. 

“Orphanage?” Yusaku said eyes closed as he was slipping very slowly into sleep. “That’s how you knew how to seal the window?”

“Yes,” Spectre responded more heading into sleep than the other. “Go to sleep,” 

“Was it also cold there?” 

“If you don’t go to sleep I’m not going to cook you anything.” 

Well, that was all it took to get Yusaku to finally shut up even if he wasn’t used to going to sleep that early. He had to admit though having someone close, even if they didn’t know each other too well, it brought him comfort. 

The past was a strange thing. They both came from orphanages some nicer than others, they lived through something that changed their lives and maybe it was that sense of knowing they went through that just made Yusaku be comfortable being this close. 

There were still a lot of things he wanted to know. Lots of things didn’t make sense to him with Spectre. Maybe if they got to know each other better? It could happen while he stayed here until they figured out where he could live. 

If that happened maybe Yusku could get him to open up more. It seemed he just more so cared about Ryoken wanted or what to do during the day. Also his hacking skills. Yusaku knew that he had a good set of skills, how else would he have saved Earth. 

In the morning he was going to try to get him to talk about it. Maybe they’d go somewhere. Maybe not Cafe Nagi, Ryoken might be lurking around there. There was a doughnut shop he had been wanting t go too. Did Spectre like Doughnuts?

“Spectre.” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you like Doughnuts?” 

“If I say yes, will you please, please, go to sleep?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright, I like Doughnuts,” 

“What kind do you like?” 

“Yusaku Fujiki.” Spectre warned, even more than half asleep. “I will suffocate you with a pillow,”

Debating on if he wanted to try it Yusaku stayed still eventually falling asleep. 

\--

The sheets where ll but ripped off him making Yusaku sitting up widely not sure what was going on. He blinked yelping as the light was in the room and covered his eyes. 

“Good morning!” 

“Ugh, wha-? What time is it?” Yusaku asked flopping back down to try and hide under a pillow. “My eyes, oh god my eyes,” 

“It’s eight in the morning,” 

“It’s so damn early,” came the hiss. “Why are you up?”

“Because I had things to do. I went shopping so I could put some actual food in your kitchen as well as basic supplies,” Pulling the pillow off him, Spectre took the pillowcase off. “Come on, we need to wash the sheets,” 

“I don’t have a washer,” 

“I know, we’re going to the Laundromat after we eat. After then we can grab lunch, find a way to fix the window, and get something for this sad place of an apartment. Go wash up while I finish packing up the laundry and then we can eat breakfast,” He pulled Yusaku off the bed to get the bottoms sheets. “Hurry up now, it’ll get cold.” 

“Is this punishment for keeping you up last night?!” 

“No, your sheets do need to be washed,” Pulling off the sheets, Spectre bundled them up into a bag before smiling. “Getting your up earlier was just an added bonus,” 

Ah, it wasn’t a punishment it was revenge. Still, Yusaku couldn’t help it as his stomach growled for the delicious scent of food drafting throughout the apartment. Groggily he headed upstairs to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Tossing the sheets into the washer, Spectre added detergent and closed the lid before adding the money so it would start. Walking back over to where there were benches, he sat down next to Yusaku who looked more dead than alive. 

“Why couldn’t I stay home?”

“Because you made me go with you last night, it’s only fair that I made you come with me this morning.” Taking out his phone to look up nearby places, he eyed the messages. He turned off the screen when Yusaku leaned on him. “What?” 

“I’m tired. You woke me up at hell hour.” 

“It’s mid-morning. If I wanted to, I could have woken you up around six.” Moving over a bit, Spectre let the other use his lap as a pillow. “I stayed up for you,” 

“Mmm...” Yusaku turned over so he was comfortable on his side as he fell asleep within seconds. 

Looking at his phone again, Spectre turned it on to scroll up to the start of the messages. It was Ryoken, telling him to call him. Call him now, they needed to talk, there were attempts to track him through the phone’s GPS that only led up to the park. 

Tapping the back of the phone, he silently thought of what to do. He was still so torn up about it. Taking a moment, he moved his hands over the text while trying to think of what to say. Yesterday they had barely spoken over the phone and it had ended badly. 

Taking a breath he decided to ask something simple. 

\--

Spectre: Did you eat something today?

Ryoken: I’m fine. Where are you? 

Spectre: Somewhere

Ryoken: Yes, I know that but where are you? 

Spectre: I don’t want to tell you. 

Ryoken: Spectre. Look. I know I yelled at you yesterday and I’m sorry about that. We still need to talk about this. 

Spectre: You’ll take Earth away from me. 

Ryoken: You know why we have too 

Spectre: Can we make a new plan? Please? I want to keep him. 

\--

After almost half an hour with no response, Spectre closed the phone. Tucking it away into the pocket under his vest, he tried not to think too much of it. Still, his eyes stung and his heart ached. 

A beep from the washer made Spectre catch himself from another horrible mix of emotions. Wiping the wetness from his eyes, he moved Yusaku’s head to the bench so he could go put the clothes into the dryer.

\--

Tapping the steering wheel of his car, Ryoken glared at the upcoming traffic as he tried to think of a way to convince Spectre to not only come home but also give up the Ignis. He had no idea how the Ignis managed to convince Spectre not to kill it, but he had to get them away from each other. 

They were dangerous. The mission was to destroy them. This wasn’t an option! He had to stop texting Spectre because he had to go take care of something. When the light turned green, he drove off heading back to the Mansion. He had to get to his VR room so he could hire that damn bounty hunter to help him track his boyfriend. 

That sounded very stalkerish, damn it! 

When they got to the lonesome road that led home, he hit a few buttons in the car screen to hook it up to his phone. 

“Call Spectre.” He could hear the ringing through the car speakers. It just rang and rang until it got to voicemail. He cursed inwardly as he waited for the beep of the answering machine. “Spectre, call me back. We should really talk in person.” 

Hanging up, Ryoken waited for less than a minute. Hitting the call button again, he kept calling unaware that Spectre didn’t have his phone on him.

\--

Yusaku was trying to get comfortable on the bench to go back to sleep. He was half glaring at Spectre who was folding the now dried and fluffed up sheets. He glared at the phone as it continued to buzz. Picking it up, he saw Ryoken’s name blaring across the screen. 

“Ryoken’s calling you.” 

Looking over, Spectre waved. “I guess I should answer,” 

“Hey, Ryoken,” Yuskau said after swiping the call button. “We’re busy right now.” 

“I said I should!” Spectre hissed so he wouldn’t be heard as he rushed over trying to get his phone. 

\--

“Yuskau?” Ryoken was surprised before he narrowed his eyes on the road, tapping his thumb on the wheel. “I see you lied to me.” 

“You are trying to kill the signs, so of course I lied to you,” Yusaku’s voice came over the speakers in the car. “Look. Whatever anger you're going through, take a little bit to cool off and don’t worry about Spectre.”

“Give Spectre the phone.” 

“Rude, we were talking.” Stretching a bit so he could wake up more, Yusaku yawned as he sat up. “Sleeping on a bench isn’t comfortable.”

“Yusaku. I called Spectre not you.” Pulling up to the house, he pushed the button so the gate would open. “Just hand him the phone.”

“If I do that, you’ll probably snap at him again. I’m really looking forward to getting some doughnuts after the laundry is done, so we’ll call you back later.” 

“Don’t you dare-” 

“Bye,” and the line went dead. 

“That little….” Ryoken looked at the rearview mirror before making a sharp U-turn and headed back down the road. “Alright, you want to play that way, then we’ll play that way,”

\--

“Why did you do that?” 

“Because I’m tired.” Standing up Yusaku rubbed the back of his neck and stretched, moving his neck side to side. “I need coffee, so are we done here?” 

“I just need to fold them. We should put them back at the apartment before we head out to buy food,” he said before grabbing the bags they had brought to put the clean ones away. Handing Yusaku two bags. “Let’s go.” 

“Let’s get coffee first.” 

“With what hands? Let’s just drop these off and then go get coffee with something to eat.” 

“Alright, let’s just hurry up. I need caffeine badly.” As they made their way back to the apartment, Yuseku looked over at the blonde. He looked like he was deep in thought and had a frown on his face. “What is it?” 

“Huh? Oh, I’m just thinking.” There was a pause. “I don’t think there is a way that I can convince Ryoken-sama to let me keep Earth.” 

“Well, the first thing is you need to stop calling him ‘Sama’. Personally I think you should call him a pain in the ass. And stop talking to him every day. Seriously take a few days just to think it through on your own.” Getting the apartment they managed to get it open. “Just think about Earth and you first.”

“We’ve already talked about that,” Spectre pointed out, placing the bags down just inside the place. “We can put them away later, I’m hungry.” 

“I know we talked about it, but you've done it. You let him call and text you until you give in and answer.” Kicking in the last two bags, hey he didn’t use all those clothes anyway, Yusaku locked the door back up. “Finally! Let’s go get that coffee.” 

\--

Driving back into town, Ryoken headed back towards the centre. It was where he had lost track of Spectre. Pulling over into a parking spot, the white-haired teen took out his laptop, looking around trying to pick out just where likely Spectre would be. If he was with Yusaku, then he had to be around the park. 

The other teen didn’t have a car and worked at the Cage Nagi which he had seen earlier. If Yusaku wasn’t working there today, he had to be close by. Depends on how far he would walk for work. 

Which means that since Kusanagi was such a good friend to Yusaku, he wouldn’t be too far off if he needed help with work. Pulling up a map Ryoken went over the area trying to figure out where they could be. 

While he was talking to Yusaku earlier, he could hear noises of machines running. Yusaku had mentioned benches and laundry. 

“They were at a Laundromat” Pulling up the closest place Ryoken marked down the ones nearby. If they had gone there first, he could look around there. Pulling up the GPS, he put away his laptop before taking off. “Alright, where would you go after cleaning…”

Going around the places, Ryoken took time to get off the car peeking into the laundromats. Finding no one there he continued looking around. They had to talk about this. He had no idea why Spectre suddenly took an interest in the damn ignis. 

The only thing he could think of is that the ignis had tricked Spectre somehow. What was worse it had been in their home. He would have to take care of this as soon as possible. However, he first had to get Spectre back. 

Just as he was about to just head home, he spotted something in a shop. Pulling over to the side of the street, Ryoken parked the car. Getting out, he walked over to the window spotting Spectre and Yusaku inside eating food. 

Going inside, Ryoken walked over to stand by the table. The two looked up at him, with Yusaku not looking impressed while Spectre tensed looking up at him. The blonde blinked a few times, not saying a word since he was clearly not sure what to do.

“You need something, Ryoken?” Yusaku asked. “We’re waiting on our desert.”

“Get in the car,” Ryoken spoke, his voice lowered with a grave tone that made it clear he was not going to leave any room for argument. “Now, Spectre.” 

There was a small pause before Spectre got up heading to the car. Yusaku got up to stop him, only fo Ryoken to step in front of him to stop him from getting to the blond. They had a moment where they glared at each other. 

“What are you going to do?” 

“None of your concern,” Ryoken looked him over. “Where’s the Ignis?” 

“None of your concern.” Narrowing his eyes at the white-haired teen. “What are you going to do with Spectre?” 

Turning around without answering, Ryoken went outside to make sure that Spectre got into the car. Going around to get into the driver seat, Ryoken pulled on his seatbelt not saying a word. They drove for a few minutes with only the sound of the car. 

Heart hammering inside his chest, Spectre didn’t know what to expect. Trying to think of something to say or do it just came up blank. Opening his mouth the words failed to come out. Looking down in shame, feeling like what he did was unforgivable. 

An insufferable silence continued on for a while. Hesitantly, maybe with a shakey hand, Spectre reached over to try to explain himself. Maybe an apology would come from his mouth. 

Instead, his shoulder dropped as he looked down at his feet. His stomach felt like a tangle of knots and Spectre felt like he was going to be sick when he gaped feeling his hand being taken. 

Eyes widening, he looked over. “Ryoken-sama?” 

For a moment Ryoken said nothing as he glanced over for a second, rubbing his thumb over Spectre’s hand. Looking back at the road he was still scowling at. 

“....I’m sorry.” 

“I know.” Another beat passed. “I’m not changing my mind on this. We can talk about it. You can tell me what made you think this was a good idea. However, in the end, it’s going to die.” 

“Ryoken-sama!” 

“NO.” Ryoken growled. “You know why they have to die, whether you like it or not.”

Closing his mouth, Spectre couldn’t help feeling this ache in his heart as well as in his soul. Soon the world seemed to start spinning. Lungs became too tight and he couldn’t get air. Without noticing, he started to gasp. 

“Spectre?” Ryoken called, his voice sounded too far away. “Spectre?! Damn it.” 

The last thing Spectre could recall was the car being pulled over to the side of the road and vaguely hearing Ryoken calling out to him that it was a severe panic attack. Then... the world went dark.


End file.
